The Ties That Bind Us
by Sakrea
Summary: Always connected, but never together. What is it that binds them? When Megatron captures a ship of familiar Autobots, connections are revealed and choices are made. TFA verse with an unrevealed pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't usually write multi-chapter fics, because I often lose interest in them before they are completed.

This, though, was a request from a friend that evolved into a five chapter piece. It also gnawed on my brain for a while so it had to be done.

Be warned though, updates will not be swift. As of right now, I expect an update every week and a half to two weeks.

Hope everyone likes it!

The Nemesis was quiet, an almost echoing lack of sound that was only disturbed by the soft, hopeless marching of pedes. The dim lights flickered, an addition that was purposely installed to add to the despairing ambiance of the hallway.

"Optimus Prime, you knew I had escaped yet you seem so surprised to see me," Megatron drawled, taking a step out of the darkness to loom over the Autobot, bent over him for effect. "Why? Did you not think I would seek you out?"

The Prime's optics darkened, narrowing to slits in a burning glare. He gave no vocal response.

Megatron smiled, long and slow. "I have long dreamt of having you in my grasp again. You and your teammates," he said, glancing along the line behind the Prime. "Finally, you can suffer as I did in the Autobot Stockades."

Optimus straightened, the action somehow managing to make him look strong and proud, despite the vocal inhibitor wrapped around his face and the stasis cuffs keeping his arms locked in place behind him. He almost looked in control of the situation. _Almost_.

Megatron chuckled lowly, standing up to his full height once more. His optics radiated a devilish aura. "How noble," he mused. "Take them to their cells. Make sure that they are made_ comfortable_."

Both Lugnut and Shockwave bowed forward at the same time.

"Yes, my lord."

"Yes, my liege."

For a brief moment, their optics locked, and then each looked away with a huff. Their petty rivalry had yet to fade.

Dutifully bowing to his master, Shockwave turned and took his place at the lead of the line of prisoners. He gave the Prime a rough shove, forcing his toward the brig.

Looking put off by being second, Lugnut bowed as well before taking up the rear, forcing a restrained Bulkhead, the last in the group, to move forward.

Blitzwing stood, face impassive and looking rather like a guard, beside the door as the Autobots were led past in succession. Optimus, firm and unyielding, went first, followed by Ratchet, looking no more or less irritable than usual. Bumblebee followed him, looking lost between fear and determination. Although, it was only the next three in line that caught the triple-changer's interest. The ninja-bot, Jazz, walked in front of him. The white mech gave no outward sign of emotion, but his optics locked hard on Blitzwing's as he passed. He was followed by Jetfire and Jetstorm. The flying Autobots slumped in their walks, optics darting between the floor and Blitzwing. It was rather unsettling. Of course, when Bulkhead, the last in line, lumbered forward he paid little attention to him.

When Lugnut moved past after the prisoners, Megatron followed and Blitzwing hurriedly took up the place beside his leader, remaining in a contemplative silence. It only seemed to add to the horribly depressing atmosphere that surrounded the hallway. But of course, beneath this outward quiet, his other selves raged.

"_-Ohhh! How exciting!-"_

"_-Finally, those Autobots will pay for what they did to us!-"_

"_-Indeed, it seems __**all **__of them will pay.-"_

The comment, though seemingly harmless, implied consequences so devastating, it had the two lesser selves quieting. Neither had thought of the consequences of this situation in that light. It was… Horrifying almost.

Then, almost hesitantly, Hothead spoke again. _"-Then we should take the situation into our own hands.-"_

"_-That would be fun!-" _Random cackled, though there seemed to be an almost desperate edge in his voice.

"_-We may be able to.-"_ Icy noted.

"Blitzwing."

The triple-changer raised his head at the sound of his name, looking up at his leader. "My lord?"

"You are thinking," Megatron rumbled, looking down on him with an almost disturbing interest. "Your face was shifting."

"It's a rare thing!" Blitzwing cackled, his face twisting from his calm demeanor.

"Quite," Megatron replied, hardly looking pleased by the input of the mech's less agreeable time. "Dare I ask what is on that sectioned processor of yours?"

"I am wondering about the handling of the Autobot scum!" This time, his voice turned harsh, his face plating red in coloring.

"You will find out tomorrow," the Decepticon leader said. "I want to let them stew in their own terror tonight."

"They will remain in their cells then?"

"Yes."

In front of them, Shockwave had reached the brig. A code was tapped into the keypad and the cell door opened. The Decepticon spy picked Optimus Prime up by one arm, tossing him unceremoniously into the unpadded, undecorated, highly armored cell. In turn, the same happened to each Autobot, the doors slamming shut with an echoing clang after them.

Megatron stepped through the brig, crimson optics peering in on each prisoner as he passed by. "Enjoy your time in these cells," he said, pausing to watch Optimus, who despite the awkward position he'd fallen into, held onto that proud look. "Tomorrow, you will be missing them." With that, he gave a final nod and began to move from the room.

Blitzwing started forward, intent on following him, but before he'd barely taken two steps, he heard a soft thud next to him and he paused.

"Ohhh~!" That looks comfortable!" he said gleefully.

Jazz, laying in his cell and twisted onto his side, had kicked the glass wall of his cell. The movement appeared to have only contorted the position to make it all the more awkward. His visored optics bore into Blitzwing's, projecting a fierce look despite the covering.

"What do you want? I don't have the time for this slag!" Blitzwing snapped down at the Autobot. By sheer force of will, he clamped down on the curiosity surging through his systems at the summons.

Jazz was unable to give a vocal response thanks to the inhibitor across his mouth and for a moment, he looked almost as if he wouldn't respond at all. Then, the faintest of movements, Jazz's optics darted to the left behind his visor, towards the wall. Hardly anything, but it the intent was clear.

Blitzwing's face shifted back into his icy persona. The message was understood. He nodded, and then followed after Megatron.

"My lord," he called, jogging to catch up, his heavy footfalls echoing in the hallway. "I have a request."

Megatron turned slightly, optics darting back, not slowling in his walk. "Speak."

"Would you allow me to take a prisoner or two?" Blitzwing asked. His face shifted then. "Two! Definitely two! Can't have one without the other!" he cackled. Another shift, this time his voice was angry, a facade. "I will crush them! They can't keep secrets for long!"

Now, Megatron stopped, turning to face his subordinate fully. "I want our prisoners whole for the time being," he reminded him. "But if you can pry something out of them without cracking their plating, I will allow it." A pause and a grim smile spread across his lips. "You mean to take the twins, I assume?"

"Of course! Twins are so cute and are the most fun of any!"

Megatron waved a hand before the crazy side of his soldier got out of hand. "Do what you will to break their spirits then, but mind their weak little bodies."

Another shift and Blitzwing replied, "Of course, my lord."

"Also… Take special care to make sure that the Autobot leader sees his youngest being taken from him." Megatron said. His optics gave a brief, eerie flash as he turned again and began his walk down the hall.

Blitzwing watched his leader for several moments, beating down the elated feeling that came from his words. As soon as Megatron disappeared through a doorway leaping to the control room and was out of sight, the triple changer moved back toward the area of occupied cells in the brig.

Of course, Lugnut approached him at the same time. "What is it you want with those Autobots?" he demanded.

"Get out of my way you oversparked fragger!" Blitzwing snapped at him, forcing the larger mech out of his way. "I have permission from Megatron; I don't need to answer to you!"

Lugnut growled and raised one clumsy fist. His hulking jaw opened to protest, but before he could provide a retort, a clawed hand was suddenly thrust in his face, forcing the words to die in his vocalizer.

"Do not question Lord Megatron's orders," Shockwave told him coolly, removing his hand after a moment to key in the code to the two cells containing Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"I would never question Lord Megatron's orders!" Lugnut shot back.

Shockwave only scoffed and moved back from the cells as both of the containing walls were raised.

Blitzwing stepped into the nearest one, giving Shockwave an almost sympathetic look as he passed.

Beneath him, the orange one, Jetfire, peered at him with wide optics. His surprise was hardly unusual. It wasn't exactly normal, or calming, to have a triple-changer suddenly taking up the remaning space in your cell. Thankfully though, he made no move of resistance when he was picked up and slung across Blitzwing's shoulder.

In the neighboring cell, the scene was nearly the same. Jetstorm allowed himself to be collected from the floor and then be tucked loosely under one arm.

"They better be back before morning," Lugnut snapped as the triple changer emerged.

"Or when Megatron commands it," Shockwave replied absently, pinning the massive flier with a glowering red optic.

"Stay out of this, spy!" Lugnut shot back.

"Bahahaha… I'll just be leaving while you two lovers fight~!" Blitzwing cackled before beating a hasty retreat out of the brig with his cargo.

Thankfully, neither of the two pursued him down the hallway immediately and while there was a possibility they might still trail after him, that wasn't why he increased his pace. His three personalities, usually warring, remained quiet.

Just as well, the twins were motionless. Neither tried to move or speak. He supposed that they were probably seized by the same apprehension as he was.

Luckily, it took only a short time for Blitzwing to reach his private room. The door slid open without much only a short code and he stepped inside.

The room, though well lived-in and organized, held an air of confusion to it. Judging by the orientation of everything, its owner was well acquainted with data pads, weapons, and piles of random junk. It seemed each part of him had different thoughts on home decorating.

Jetstorm shifted slightly in his arm, peering up at the larger flier as the door was shut and locked behind them.

"It has been too long since we last met," Blitzwing noted, moving toward the back of the room. He set each of the bound twins on the large berth, grinning down at them.

The twins exchanged a look.

"I've missed you so much~!" Blitzing cackled then, dropping forward to suddenly crush the confused jets to his chest.

Jetfire squirmed and tried to speak, but just as it should, the sound came out low and muffled against the plate covering his face.

Blitzwing dropped the two back on the berth, head tilting slightly. "Ohhhh~! Those aren't any fun!" he exclaimed, grinning as he leaned back over the two. One by one, stasis cuffs and vocal inhibitors were dropped to the floor as the Decepticon's eager fingers removed them.

Silently then, Blitzwing stepped back again, watching the two with steady crimson optics.

The twins looked at each other briefly, rubbing their wrists. Then they turned back to the triple changer, a steady, but unsure look in their optics.

Suddenly, they shot up from the berth, simultaneously wrapping their arms around the Decepticon's waist.

With no hesitation nor surprise, Blitzwing's arms circled around them as well, silently drawing them closer to him.

It really had been too long…


	2. Chapter 2

Click.

Zap.

"AAAAAAH!"

As he circled the berth, Megatron's smile turned predatory, his optics glinting with amusement. "Again."

Shockwave turned back to his control panel, flicking a small switch.

Bumblebee let loose another scream, arching against the bonds that held him to the berth. A current visibly crackled across his plating, starting from where a hard line connected to his chest. Another moment and the current switched off, dropping the small Autobot back to the berth with a thump and a pained gasp.

"That is quite a painful process," Megatron mused, stepping idly forward to where Optimus was being held captive by Lugnut. He rather tenaciously ignored the other Autobots haphazardly thrown across the floor behind them. After all, they would get their turn soon enough.

"Stop! They don't know anything!" Optimus shouted, glaring forcefully at the Decepticon warlord, as if that would stop him.

There was a soft chuckle and the warlord loomed over him, casting a dark shadow across his form. "No, but you do."

"I'm not telling you anything, Megatron!" Optimus shot back.

"Again."

Click.

Zap.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus's head twisted, a look of horror creeping into his optics.

"Talk and he will be released," Megatron rumbled.

"Boss-bot!" Bumblebee panted, his optics dim. White smoke drifted up from his chest plating, curling around the edges in streams. It was painfully obvious as to the extent of the electrical damage beneath his plating. "Don't worry… I'm fine…"

"Again, my liege?" Shockwave asked, peering across the yellow form. "Though I must inform you, his fragile body can only take two more shocks. After that, he will die."

Megatron waved his hand. "Once more then. I want him alive. For now."

Click.

Zap.

"AAAAAH-!" The scream faded to static as Bumblebee's vocalizer crackled and started to emit the same white smoke. The small Autobot's optics widened, locking on the thin white cloud.

"A new victim, my lord?" Shockwave asked, cutting the power to the device. With just as much indifference as always, he disconnected the cable from the yellow mech's chest, watching uncaringly as the Autobot's mouth worked uselessly. Only static came from between his lips as his expression turned horrified.

"The Prime next, Lord Megatron?" Lugnut suggested, beginning to shuffle forward with the growling Autobot.

"Not yet," Megatron said, raising a hand. "I want him unharmed. He is to watch his pathetic friends suffer."

"Megatron…" Optimus snarled lowly

The Warlord's answer was only smirk as he turned his optics on the other Autobots.

Bulkhead, optics dim, his head drooping, lay on the far side of the group. The crunched circle of plating on his chest showed where the hard line's clamp had attached. He had already reached his limits as well. Beside him, Jazz was bound awkwardly, half leaning across a similarly immobilized Ratchet. Neither looked pleased at their circumstances, but could not voice their anger.

Seemingly unsatisfied by his choices on that side of the room, Megatron's head swiveled to the other side, locking on Blitzwing and his captives. "Maybe the twins…" he drawled. "The younglings are always fun to break."

Blitzwing straightened, feeling the twins stiffen in terror under his hands. He'd remained silent, hoping to draw attention away from the Autobots held in front of him. It seemed that it had ultimately failed.

"That is unnecessary," Blitzwing said, almost too quickly. "They have been quite thoroughly interrogated."

Megatron wasn't deterred in the least, he approached the three mechs. "I want to hear them scream."

i_"-What now?"/i- _Hothead screamed internally at his other selves.

i _"-I… I don't know…-"_ /iIcy responded dejectedly.

Oddly, Random remained silent within them, only emitting a constant stream of worry in the shared processor as their leader stalked toward them.

Megatron halted before them, raising a hand to draw a clawtip across Jetstorm's cheek. The triple-changer couldn't help but flinch at the high pitched noise this created, watching a thin line of paint peel from the small mech's cheek.

Blitzwing's optics darted away from the sight, almost desperately seeking out a distraction away from the twins. By some miracle, he found one.

Jazz's visor was lit brightly, almost pulsating as if trying to attract attention. Once he saw he had Blitzwing's, his head jerked downward. He was indicating himself. The message, though vague, was understood. But… Did he know what he was doing to himself?

It was Random who first jumped at the opening, desperate for a way to divert their Warlord's attention from the bots held against him, even if it meant handing off the ninja-bot. "Ahahahahaha… I see a noble volunteer!" he cackled, ignoring the worry that bubbled up within him. To prevent a crack in their façade, anything that might cause their leader to catch on, Hothead interjected. "You thought you could escape a turn, puny Autobot?"

By the time Megatron turned his attention back to the Autobot pile, Jazz had pulled a terrified look across his faceplates. The ninja-bots helm shook back and forth, muffled protests coming from behind his vocal inhibitor. A good act.

The Decepticon leader grinned. "Shockwave, prepare the ninja-bot," he ordered, unwittingly falling for it.

Finally, a diversion was in place, yet neither Blitzwing nor the twins relaxed in the slightest. To save two, another had to be cast into the fire…

The triple changer felt a chill creep across his lines as he watched Shockwave drop a freshly bound Bumblebee next to Ratchet before retrieving Jazz in one clawed hand. Against him, the twins trembled. None of them wanted to see this, to hear this, but there was no other way.

Jazz put on a good show. He thrashed and protested in fearful gasps that were covered by the vocal inhibitor. Megatron drank it all in, delighted in his Autobot captive's terrified display. Even Optimus and the crew seemed to believe it, their optics wide in horror as their comrade was dragged away.

Only Blitzwing and the twins knew that it was merely an act. The ninja-bot knew that his fake panic would keep all optics on him. He wanted to make sure that he was taking the punishment, not Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Too soon, Shockwave had wrestled the white mech onto the berth, binding his body to the surface with metal cuffs and removing the vocal inhibitor. Megatron enjoyed watching and hearing the pain that his captive's emitted.

Shockwave silently set to work on the equipment. Within moments, he raised the hard line and pressed it to the surface of Jazz's chest. There was a moment of silence when all onlookers watched the line, waiting. Even Jazz bent his head down to peer curiously at it. Then, four pincer-like extensions on the hard line jerked, stabbing into the metal below. Jazz couldn't help but let out a pained scream as the metal rim of the hard line dug a hole in his chest.

It wasn't the worst to come, he knew and Blitzwing forced himself not to react, willing his face into an impassive mask despite the pain the display caused him. Beneath his hands, the twins winced, their bodies already tight with tension at the sight before them.

"The machine is charged, my lord," Shockwave said, turning slightly towards the Decepticon leader.

Megatron smiled. "Begin."

Click.

Zap.

Silence.

Jazz's body arched, energy crackling visibly across his frame. His mouth was clamped shut, but pain was clear on his features.

Shockwave cut the current and the Autobot slumped back into the berth. "Lord Megatron?" he asked.

Megatron's smile was no less devious then before as he cast his optics on the restrained Prime. "Impressive," he noted.

"You won't be able to break him, Megatron!" Optimus spat. "None of us will bend!"

"That is not my goal," Megatron replied. He glanced at Shockwave. "Increase the voltage. Shock him again."

Shockwave dipped his head and turned back to the control panel. The dial clicked ominously as it turned. Level 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and finally 8. The switched was flipped.

Click.

Zap.

"AH-!"

The short, pained scream burst from Jazz's vocalizer before he could bite it back. It was barely a response, but it was enough. The damage was done.

Jetfire and Jetstorm jerked in their bonds, turning their optics away and pressing their helms into Blitzwing's chest. The triple-changer gently drew them against him, arms tightening protectively around them. His optics stayed locked on the ninja, forcing himself to watch.

The group's actions did not go unnoticed. Megatron's optics shone as he watched them. His smile dropped low, pulling into a mischievous curve on his face. After all of their careful cover, it was broken in a single motion.

"Again."

Click.

Zap.


	3. Chapter 3

Worry, unease, fear: Three emotions that hung over Blitzwing's processor. Three emotions that he was unused to dealing with.

Blitzwing's fist hovered over the door that led to the command deck - or as it has been lovingly nicknamed, the throne room. On the other side, Megatron lie in wait for him. His summons had been curt and sudden, a short comm. that gave no hint as to the subject. The absence of explanation was filled in by those three strange emotions. What if he _knew_? What would happen? Would he hurt them? Was there a way to avoid it? Maybe he just go get them and run…

"_Blitzwing, I'm waiting…" _an impatient voice drawled across his comm.-link.

The triple changer started at the voice, reflexively drawing away from the door. His time was up; he had no choice but to face him. His fist came forward, knocking softly on the door's surface.

"Enter," Megatron said, his voice muffled by the door, though it sounded no less commanding.

The door hissed pen in a foreboding motion, almost daring Blitzwing to turn back now. He stepped into the darkened room.

A pair of crimson optics watched him from the end of the room. A thin streak of purple tinted light fell across the warlord's lap, illuminating only his hands and the throne they rested upon.

Blitzwing approached the throne, stopping when a pool of light fell across his own plating.

The room itself was set up to serve two purposes, which it filled perfectly. The first was to act as the command deck for the ship. This area sat on the top of the space craft, the necessary consoles and screens cast in starlight beneath the windows. Its second purpose was darker, covering the back half of the room in an almost sinister atmosphere. The captain's seat-turned-throne sat far back in the shadowed half of the room. It was meant to intimidate, to radiate power and strength. It did just that.

"You summoned me, Lord Megatron?" Blitzwing asked hesitantly. The simple ambiance in the room seemed to cause him to shrink in on himself as it did all the soldiers. Even Lugnut was affected by it.

"Yes, we have much to discuss," Megatron drawled, a smile clear in his voice though invisible in the darkness.

Blitzwing dipped his head in acknowledgment and said nothing. He waited for his commander to continue, though the silence quickly stretched. He fidgeted and gave in. "Like what, my lord?" he finally asked.

In that shaft of link, one dark grey leg crossed over the other as Megatron relaxed back into his throne. "Your behavior this morning was strange…"

Blitzwing panicked and couldn't restrain a sporadic response. "My behavior is always strange! After all, only the best are crazy!" he cackled.

"Quite," Megatron replied, a grin obvious in his voice though his mouth was hidden in a shroud of darkness. "Why not explain to me what really happened back there?"

Blitzwing flinched back as his face shifted again. "Nothing! I was only enjoying the screams of the Autobot scum!"

Slowly, Megatron leaned forward, allowing the strip of purple-hued light to fall across his face. His arms folded in front of him. "Drop the excuses, Blitzwing. I know the truth," he said lowly, his voice a warning. "I am by no means foolish enough to fall for your charade."

Another shift and Blitzwing stared at him. "K-Know what sir?" he stuttered uncharacteristically.

"After that… touching display between you and the Autobot fliers this morning, an interesting thought struck me," Megatron drawled, his claws clicking against his leg. It was obvious just how much he enjoyed eliciting fear with his almost curious tone.

Blitzwing remained silent, his wing tips twitching in apprehension.

In that beam of light, Megatron grinned. "You look rather like them," he said finally. "The similarities are uncanny."

Once more, a knee-jerk reaction erupted from Blitzwing, a snap attempt to worm out of the increasingly desperate situation. "Well, you know, we fliers share the same luscious curves!" he cackled. The façade failed. Even Random's voice cracked as panic coursed through him.

For a brief moment, Megatron's expression turned dark. "Don't take me for a fool." He snapped, his voice threatening consequences for further insolence. Then, slowly, his body loosened and his good mood seemed to return. This revelation had obviously tickled him more than a foul mood at his strange soldier. "Following your display, I had Shockwave take a closer look at those Autobot twins. Do you know what he found, Blitzwing?"

The triple-changer shuddered, not even daring a non-verbal response. He knew he could no longer deny it. He was surely caught.

"Starscream was not the coding donor; it was _you,_" Megatron purred. "Oh, but that isn't even the best part, is it? Would you like to hear what else he found?"

The tension in Blitzwing's form dropped once the words were out. His optics dim; the fight left him. He didn't respond.

"There was a second donor. These twins were no Autobot experiment. They were _**sparked**_," Megatron continued, seemingly oblivious to his soldier's reaction. "So, who was the carrier? You or that ninja-bot?"

"Please, my lord… I realize how bad this reflects upon me, but… I'm not a traitor, I swear it."

Megatron's smirk didn't fall. "Tell me then. Explain to me this situation from the beginning," he said, amused. "How did you come to create two sparklings with an Autobot during a war?"

"I don't think you want to hear it," Blitzwing responded slowly, turning his optics to the floor.

"Oh, but I do. Very much," Megatron responded. "And perhaps, if it amuses me, something good will come out of it for you."

A glimmer of hope. Probably nothing, but it was enough. The triple-changer knew he couldn't avoid telling the story and now, if he was compliant, perhaps Megatron would find a touch if mercy within his spark to spare on the twins.

Blitzwing shifted as he mentally prepared himself, but he still didn't look up. "We met by chance on the fringes of Iacon. I was on a scouting mission and Jazz was heading back to his Cyber-ninja dojo. He was alone and I was curious. There was no Autobot brand on his chest at the time and he seemed unbothered by my faction," he said quietly, optics dimming as the memory played out in his processor. "We became quick friends though our time was short. We stayed in contact as best we could… I met him whenever I came to Cybertron. After a time we began to interface…"

"You took an Autobot lover?" Megatron mused, interrupting him. "You did not merely use him?"

The warlord knew that. His reaction to the twins and Jazz earlier that day answered the question for him. "It was strange loving an Autobot who became more impassioned by the Elite Guard, but somehow our relationship remained stable," he continued after a moment. His head shook lightly. How absurd was it to try to explain this to Megatron? Surely telling him how he _loved _an Autobot was only serving to lower him further into the proverbial smelting pool. "For a while, there was nothing overly eventful to our lives… Until Jazz conceived."

"The twins," Megatron added smoothly.

"Yes."

The triple-changer fell silent then, looking uncomfortable in proceeding in the explanation. Oddly, Megatron threw him a line. "The Autobots must have noticed quickly," he noted. "Those medics stick their olfactory sensors in everything."

"They figured everything out very quickly." Blitzwing admitted, his fingers clicking softly. "Jazz… He explained the situation, yet managed to go unpunished. I suspect that the Autobots were too overjoyed to discover that the sparklings would be fliers to care too much."

"And what of the story of Starscream's stolen coding?" Megatron inquired, though he clearly knew. He just wanted to have the entire story retold to him. It was a sort of victory in itself.

"A convenient cover up."

Megatron's chuckle was low and dark. Those words were precisely what he wanted to hear. "Excellent…" he murmured. "So the process cannot be repeated. The twins are all they have and we reign supreme in the skies."

"_-I don't like how this is going...-"_ Icy whispered internally.

"_-He can't kill them! I won't __**let**__ him!-"_ Hothead suddenly raged, a rush of maternal protectiveness flowing from his section processor.

"_-Nothing will happen to them. I will make sure of it.-"_ Random insisted, calm and serious for once. Of all the personalities sharing a processor, it was him who held the closest emotional connection to his offspring.

"You are worried about something."

Blitzwing started, pulled out of his internal conversation when he was addressed. "Yes, of course I am!" he snapped before he could stop himself, red visor glaring out at his leader.

Crimson optics glittered playfully. "Why?

"You're going to kill my sparklings!" Blitzwing snapped again before Icy took over. "I… do not want that."

"I will not kill them," Megatron drawled slowly, smiling. "I have other uses for them."

Blitzwing's energon ran cold. The words were no comfort to him. _Uses._ There were horrors hidden behind that word that he didn't want to imagine. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Calm yourself, Blitzwing," Megatron chastised, noticing his soldier's sudden unease. "My purpose for them is one you will certainly approve of."

The words still did nothing to comfort the triple-changer. "What purpose? … My lord."

"They are fliers created with Decepticon programming," Megatron noted. "I want them to fulfill the obligations of that programming. They will join us."

"Lord Megatron, I have tried in the past, but they refuse!" Blitzwing protested. One fear resolved, but now another emerged, providing him no rest. What would happen if the warlord was denied?

"Try again…" Megatron replied simply. "Or they _will_ die."


End file.
